Nagisa Shiota
Nagisa Shiota is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and the protagonist and main narrator of the Assassination Classroom series. He is also the one who ultimately assassinated Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Nagisa Shiota *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': July 20 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 159 cm (5'2.5") *'Weight': 48 kg (106 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Azure *'Hair Color': Blue *'Main Attire': Blue waistcoat, white long-sleeved button down shirt, black tie, light-grey trousers with cargo pockets, thick red bracelet, and white and blue sneakers *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Iaijutsu (Sheathed Blade Assault Style and Drawn Blade Burst Style), Master Swordsman, Martial Artist and Assassin (Bloodlust and People Reading/Discernment), Expert Marksman, Enhanced Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Endurance, and Genius Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Korefuji, Anti-Sensei Knife, Anti-Sensei Handgun, Anti-Sensei Stungun, Class E's Special Cloth *'Weaknesses': Nagisa can grow reckless or lack foresight during combat while focusing on his target, and opponents with bloodlust that exceeds Nagisa's own are not affected in the slightest. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Moonlight Thrust, Falcon Wave, Clap Stunner, Dual Impact, Nimble Fang, Shadow Grip, Beast Blade, Void Sword, Phantasm Flash, Moonlight Circle, Lightning Strike, Rising Phoenix, Exploding Spirit Slash, Heaven's Wrath, Transcending Rupture *'Voice Actor': Lindsay Seidel Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Large Building level physically. Multi-City Block level with Exploding Spirit Slash or Heaven's Wrath, Town level with Transcending Rupture | Unknown *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds | Unknown *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human | Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ | Unknown *'Durability': Multi-City Block level+ | Unknown *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters to a few Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks. *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Malevolent Nagisa Appearance Nagisa is an Asian petite-framed boy with blue hair and azure eyes. His hair goes past his shoulders due to his mother forcing him to keep it that way. He kept it in a long ponytail until Kaede Kayano joined the classroom and put it in two pigtails. He is known for his androgynous appearance which has often been poked fun at by many people - most notably, Rio Nakamura and Karma Akabane. He wears a blue waistcoat over a white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black tie hanging out, light-grey trousers with cargo pockets, a thick red bracelet on his left wrist, and white and blue sneakers. Due to his small, curvy frame, soft voice, and peculiar hair, he's easily mistaken for a girl. Personality Nagisa is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant and circumspect of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. He tends to pay strict attention to Korosensei in hopes to understand the motives of this mysterious being and compiles the information he has gathered in his notes for reference. Nagisa is noticeably more reserved and shy than other students in his class, thinking much more than actually talking and referring to himself as "invisible" because of this. He seems to be commonly nervous about what he says in important situations, being hesitant and harboring a slight stutter, which is possibly due to his mother telling him he "isn't good enough". However, Nagisa isn't easily fazed by things that would unnerve the average person, as shown with his interactions with Karma and the prospect of using a real knife. Despite his calm and empathic demeanor, Nagisa harbored deep insecurity about his talents and how he was perceived by the people around him. This was reflected by a lack of goals and general pessimism about his own future, which caused him to be put in Class 3-E. However, Nagisa eventually gained more self-esteem, became even more objective, and found his own goals thanks to his experiences with his classmates and Korosensei. History His mom always wanted him to be a girl. Main Skills and Equipment Korefuji (Right Wisteria): Nagisa's trademark katana. Sheathed Blade Assault Style: *'Moonlight Thrust': *'Dual Impact': Nagisa first punts upward with his right leg in a leap, then while landing, downward-strikes with his sheathed-sword, finishing the technique with a forward thrust of the said sheath right afterward. *'Nimble Fang': Nagisa delivers a quick, three-kick combo on his target. *'Shadow Grip': *'Beast Blade': Nagisa charges blue chi energy into his sheathed sword, then releases that energy in an image of a blue-headed lion. *'Void Sword': Nagisa quickly unsheathes his sword and slashes it rapidly in all directions at close-range before sheathing his sword. *'Exploding Spirit Slash': *'Heaven's Wrath': Nagisa first strikes the enemy from above with his weapon sheathed and a downward kick, followed by a counterclockwise kick, another strike from his sheathed weapon, two ground counterclockwise spins, a strike with his sheathed weapon, a counterclockwise spin kick, and a thrust kick. Drawn Blade Burst Style: *'Falcon Wave': Nagisa (either draws the sword from his sheathe or the sword is already drawn) launches a ground projectile towards a target. *'Phantasm Flash': Nagisa warps toward his opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. *'Moonlight Circle': Nagisa performs a counterclockwise spin, emitting a blue circle on the ground around himself, from which a wall of blue light rises. *'Lightning Strike': Nagisa slashes down once on the enemy and summons lightning bolts to strike. *'Rising Phoenix': *'Transcending Rupture': Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Nagisa is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Combatant: Expert Marksman Specialist: In June, Nagisa scored 84/200 in marksmanship, making him the fifth best among the boys and seventh overall amongst his class. Enhanced Human Conditioning: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Master Assassin: Nagisa's physical abilities are mediocre, and it worthy to note that he is one of the weakest amongst the boys as his constitution and strength are more easily comparable to a female of his age. However, Nagisa has an extraordinary amount of natural talent as an assassin due to his impressive observant nature, his remarkable stealthy movements, and his incredible bloodlust, to the point that he was described by Korosensei to be a 'pure assassin'. This inclination has also been made apparent numerous times during the span of the story, such as his duels against Tataoka, his fight against Karma, and finally Korosensei. Several other characters such as Karma and Maehara have noted that he is full of surprises - one can never know when or where Nagisa will aim to strike, and his talent in the art of assassination has garnered respect from even those who are not his peers to the point that others have commented on the potential Nagisa possessed that could be fulfilled in the role of a professional hitman. In the end, though, Nagisa does not pursue this path and decides to use his abilities to help others in the same way Korosensei did: teaching to a "problematic class". *'Bloodlust': Nagisa possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust despite his initial character, impression and appearance which can affect his opponents in varying ways; the most significant, powerful reaction involve immobilization and an inability to counterattack or to fight back, and this type of reaction affects even trained jaded assassins. This is made very clearly evident for the first time during his mock assassination with Takaoka, and another early event is the incident when two of his old classmates threatened him, sparked the interest of all three of Class E's main faculty. When Nagisa's bloodlust is released or directed at someone, it is metaphorically represented as a large, blood-soaked snake coiled around his target with its fangs bared and ready to strike at any moment. In later chapters, his bloodlust takes the form of a flaming aura around him in a way that either mimics or reflects that of the God of Death. However, if Nagisa was to lose control of his bloodlust due to emotional provocation, his inability to rein his bloodlust back under control is indicated in his eyes, which are illustrated as dull, which can causes him to grow reckless or lack foresight during combat while focusing on his target, apart that would cause that opponents with bloodlust that exceeds Nagisa's own are not affected in the slightest. *'People Reading/Discernment': Nagisa developed the ability to read people's expressions, intentions, and most of their actions' reasons with ease as a result of his past experiences with his mother, Hiromi Shiota, and after being placed in the Class 3-E, even more after meeting Koro-sensei. There are occasions when he can detect if a person is lying or not being entirely truthful, such when Terasaka was plotting with Shiro. After being placed on the receiving end of The Reaper's improved Clap Stunner, this ability somehow later evolves into a sort of advanced ability that allows Nagisa to analyze a person's state of mind simply by looking at them, being described as "wavelengths" or "wavelengths of consciousness" of people that represent their breathing, line of sight, facial expression, body language and more. This allows Nagisa to find a person's "gap in consciousness" or "openings" where they let their guard down, as well as their "peak in consciousness", which is the state of mind that happens when a person is highly susceptible to outside stimuli such as the Clap Stunner, which he has made effective use of in different ways, from stunning enemies before attacking them to simple, almost trivial things such as being able to remove a size label from clothing without the person wearing it noticing, etc. *'Clap Stunner': A technique in which Nagisa claps his hands very loudly in the eyes of his opponent when they're heavily concentrated on something, breaking their concentration and forcing their eyes to shut, leaving them vulnerable to Nagisa's next move. Genius Intellect: Relationships *Hiromi Shiota *Yusei Shiota *Kotomi Shiota *Hayabusa Shiota *Blue *Korosensei- Korosensei is Nagisa’s teacher in his last year of middle school. *Kaede Kayano - Kaede is one of Nagisa's best friends and the two sit next to each other in class. *Karma Akabane — Nagisa’s best friend from his first year in middle school. He’s like a platonic soulmate to Nagisa, as they’re like an inseparable pair of brother-like figures. *Tomohito Sugino *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Rio Nakamura -They became close friends since Rio teased him many times. *Yuzuki Fuwa *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Toka Yada *Ryunosuke Chiba *Rinka Hayami *Ryoma Terasaka *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić *Lovro *Yuji Norita *Sakura *Natsu Dragneel *Monkey D. Luffy *Ichigo Kurosaki *Gakuho Asano *Akira Takaoka *The Reaper *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Genos Arclight Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Shiota Family Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Acts of Order Category:Assassination Classroom Characters